Leisure activities, such as walking, cycling and running remain popular as Americans continue to seek good health and physical enjoyment. Attendant to these activities are a myriad of small accessories. For example, the typical cyclist wears a biking helmet and biking gloves; the typical runner or walker might carry a hat, a dog leash for a pet, or money for emergencies. Often, during the course of the activity, the participant might remove an accessory, such as a bicycle helmet, or else remove a leash from a pet to let it run free. During these times, the participant is left to carry a bulky item, with no place to put it. Clothing pockets are too small to accommodate bulky items such as leashes and helmets, and therefore, standard clothing fails to address this storage problem. Often, during prolonged walks or bike rides, carrying such a bulky accessory can become uncomfortable and awkward.
Additionally, in the work environment, it is often useful to have some means for holding items such as power cords. For example, at a construction site a worker might have to change power tools numerous times. To save having to bend over and pick up a power cord each time, it would be convenient to have an accessory holder which would allow a cord to be held, and therefore, easily accessible to the worker.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which can allow bulky leisure or work accessories to be stored, for purposes of increasing a participant's level of freedom and comfort during leisure and work activities. The present invention accomplishes these ends.
The foregoing discussion reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent with regards to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the disclosed information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.